


One Lavender Ribbon

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, they say there's a beast living in the forest...





	One Lavender Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



The little boy doesn’t fear the monsters in the forest. Derek does not take heart to the frightening tales the elders told him of monsters hungry for blood who will drag him back to their den and toss him in a pot of boiling water, gobble him up with a loaf of bread. The fables of the monsters are exaggerated as far as he is concerned. His friends are afraid of the wicked ones, but he is not...even if his mother warns him not to enter the woods. 

He promptly takes off into the forest when she leaves the house; blatantly disobeying her. The creatures leave a trail that easy to follow, and he only comes to a stop when a paw print greets him. A small fluffy fox greets him, friendly wagging his downy, bushy tail.

Grinning, Derek rushes up to the animal, hand extended to pat the adorable animal...who promptly bites him. He yelps, staggers back, whimpering, holding his bleeding hands. His reaction earned him a wicked snicker, the fox eyeing him with a deadly gaze. Suddenly, fear coils in the young boy’s heart as the once cute animal now stalks towards him, snarling.

He never should have trusted a fox.

Derek jerks awake, the nightmares fading from his mind as the soft lighting of the hospital glow around him. He shakes off the dream, breathing in a shaky breath. He knows all too much that monsters are real, no matter what form the take.

Rising from his chair, he took a step forward, pushing close to the hospital bed his mate was laying in. Stiles was pale, and thin, far too thin, sunken eyes closed with dark circles underneath, and once rosy pink lips now chapped and cracked. His breathing was labored and his lungs crackle weakly. 

Derek winced as he listed to his mate fight for his breath. Normally, Derek can hear Stiles heart rate beating steadfast; now, the thumping is slower, as if losing the rhythm to beat.

The possession of the Nogitsune had taken a devastating toll on Stiles. Once, the teen was rambunctious and hyperactive, so full of life; now he was still and calm, so close to death Derek could almost smell the stench of decay. The sight made his stomach twist, breaking his heart. 

Stiles may be human, but he is a fighter. He would not give up his will to live. He is not perfect; he is flawed, human. Yet he has the bravery of an Alpha. Dressed in worn-in jeans, a soft cotton shirt, and sneakers, he doesn’t look lethal. However, looks can be deceiving, and even the higher power of the universe tremble before him. 

There are a few Alpha’s that mock Derek’s love for the human. They think he is weak for being happy with the hyperactive teenager who brings him joy and happiness, and lights up his life like thousands of fireflies. Happiness is the way Stiles makes him laugh, how that sweet smile makes his heart fluttering. Derek loves all of Stiles; his compassionate kindness, his sweet kisses, his loving touches, his bravery to stand on the battle field with his head held high in the heat of darkness.

Derek knows just how strong Stiles is; although human, he was strong enough to contain a dark spirit. 

It was not an easy task, and with each passing day, he grew stronger. Healthier, life breathing back into him. Derek never left his side, lingering close so his mate would know he was there.  
In his dreams, Stiles he was safe. In the arms of his beloved wolf, he smiled. He laughed blissfully. Stiles would not give up. He had the heart of a fighter. That fox was defeated and with the breath of life, strong and powerful, he woke to find his beloved mate. 

Time passed day by day, each night Stiles took comfort in the arms of his mate. 

“I love you.” Derek’s voice is nothing more than a soft whisper, hushed in the low light of the loft. The only sound lingering around them. Derek pulls Stiles close in a hug, big, warm hands brushing soothingly up and down his spine. 

Stiles exhaled softly, sinking into the warmth and softness that embraced him; head resting on Derek’s chest, he is safe in his wolf's arms, in a place where the nightmares were kept far, far away.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/422929.html?thread=68058897#t68058897)


End file.
